The Angel Protected by the Demon
by ElvenClutz
Summary: First fic. read and review please! Hinata's life is in danger when everyone finds out that she is the one and only weakness of Gaara, the leader of the strongest gang in the region. Now he'll do whatever he can to save her,
1. Chapter 1

The pure white fluff continued to fall from the sky. Her light creamy complexion nearly disappeared in the snow full back ground... Her thick dark hair fanned out when she turned to see me. Her plump red lips curled upward into the smile that I love. Her light lavender eyes brightened as she ran _towards _me, not _away_ from me like they all have before. Her arms so gentle and smooth, yet so lethal, reached out for me, this monster. "Gaara-kun!" she shook with silent sobs," I'm so glad you're back! I've missed you..." The pain in her voice was enough...

I held on as close and as tightly as I could without suffocating her. Inhaling her sweet scent again felt so good. Its been months since I last saw her... I was sent on a very personal "search and destroy" mission to locate and annihilate those who tried to take my fiancé from me. I could not live if the woman I was holding was wasn't in my arms... "Gaara-kun...?" I looked down at her with questioning eyes, "Can we go back home now?" she held on even tighter with each word, "I want to be in your arms while I sleep. I want to feel your touch. I-I j-just w-w-wan-nt yo-" Kissing a girl with all the love you have for her in mid-sentence is the best way to get her to be quiet.

"Hime, I love you and missed you so much...," I chuckled and shook snow of my head, "Let's go home and make up for lost time in the bedroom," hearing my tone my little angel turned cherry red and passed out. She looks so peaceful... Being the good fiancé that I am, I carried her back home... The rest of the gang will react oddly... I don't really care what they have to say, but... If they wake up my precious hime... Only particles will be left of their bodies.

I can't be a proper gang leader if I can't back up my threats.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! New Chappy! Sorry for the wait I was being slow (bows apologetically) Well here goes! enjoy!**

**ElvenClutz only wishes she owned Naruto! **

* * *

I looked up at the handsome man that was holding me, picturing how we met and how we fell in love...

Konoha High School... Ruled completely by gangs, yet the highest ranked school in Japan. If you survive this place and have good grades it guarantees you a place at the worlds best universities. Someone that looks as innocent as I supposedly do doesn't belong here... Well everyone will soon see that I'm not weak like my Paternal donor of genetic make up thinks I am. The school itself is very large... Green and white decorate the hallways and it all seems very welcoming.  
I enter the main office to pick up my schedule and to have a brief talk with the principle, a busty women named Ms. Tsunade.  
"Listen here kid," her breath reeks of sake," this school's students are a bunch of fighters that pick on the weak to improve their rank. We rank kids based on fighting skills and academic skills." She looked me up and down. "My advice to you is join a good gang that'll protect you or have your ass handed to you... Welcome to Konoha High!" I took that as a dismissal, grabbed my things, and began to look over the papers I was given. It was my schedule, a map of the school, and gang rankings.  
There were at least over thirty gangs... Tied for first were "The Akatsuki", "The Shinobi", and "Storm". I could already tell that there was bound to be a rivalry between those three. Below them was "The Fan Girls", and in third place was "Rouge Warriors".  
I was so transfixed in finding my class that I walked into a girl with pink hair. "Hey watch it!" she yelled, well screeched really. She looked down demeaningly at me. "Che, not worth my time..." As she walked off, I noticed the letters "FG" stiched onto her two sizes too small/ too tight black leather jacket in neon pink. The group of girls she joined had the same letters on their leather jackets but not as big. (at least their jackets fit properly...)  
So the second place gang is a bunch of girls... Once I assessed the girls I heard several people around me whisper "The Akatsuki"... Sure enough a group of eight people took over the halls, all wearing long black trench coats with red clouds on them. It was clear that they had an aura of power and nobility to them, along with a bit of fear and admiration the crowd was giving. "OH MY GAWD! THE SHINOBI" some random (we all know who) banshee screeched.  
After the Akatsuki left, these guys ,and gals, came in. Each has his/her own style of clothing, but still managed to look very unified with or without the help of their matching jackets. Most of the Shinobi filed into the same room as a couple of the Akatsuki were in... The same room I was supposed to be in...

** Review please! Don't burn me too bad ^-^;; This elf is out!**


End file.
